1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and in particular, to an imaging apparatus including an imaging circuit board having an image sensor and an image processing circuit board having an image processing circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-032765 discusses a configuration in which an imaging circuit board having an image sensor is connected to an image processing circuit board having an image processing circuit by a connector.
Drive frequency and resolution of an image sensor have been recently increased, which requires reduction of the number of signal lines and of power consumption, increase in noise immunity, and increase in driving speed of the image sensor. Consequently, an increasing number of image sensors have been used in low-amplitude differential signaling such as Low Voltage Differential Signaling (hereinafter, referred to as LVDS).